La figura de mis sueños
by mariela
Summary: YAOI. Joey tiene sueños extraños con una extraña figura. Lo que él no sabe es que esta figura no sólo existe en sus sueños, sino tambien en la realidad. ¿Seto x Joey? aun no lo se XD
1. Cap I

**La Figura de mis sueños**

**CAP I**

* * *

Todo era oscuridad y bruma. Apenas podía contemplar su propio cuerpo. Comenzaba a desesperarse ante aquella oscuridad lóbrega que le inundaban, hasta que se topó con una figura, figura que le visitaba todas las noches para brindarle el más deleitable de todos los placeres: su cuerpo y sus caricias por entero... 

Sin pensarlo más, se arrimó a él, cayendo ambos al suelo, lleno de nubosidad y misterio. Comenzó a acariciar el torso de aquella figura, la cual le provocaba una lasciva curiosidad. Por su parte el anónimo cuerpo le desgarraba todod el ropaje que envestia, dejándole completamente desnudo, y tomando el dominio posándose sobre él, para provar su intimidad. Pero Joey, no se quedaba atrás, luego de revolver sus cabellos ante aquella sensación, decidió acabar con la curiosidad de sus manos, arrancándole a ropa, a fin de palpar todo su cuerpo irrumpiendo en él desmedidamente. Ni el cuerpo de Mai tenía aquella dulzuras y frescor como aquel cuerpo, tan grácil y perfecto.

Cuando había tomado la decisión de entregar sus virilidad a la figura ésta al ver un rayo de luz se disipó en la exigua oscuridad que quedaba hasta desaparecer por completo.

En un mar de sudor despertó Joey, ante aquel sueño erótico y lujurioso, que había acelerado el palpita de su corazón al igual que su respiración.

No era la primera vez que tenia esa clase de sueños, ni la primera vez que volvía a tomar siestas intencionalmente para encontrarse con aquella sensual silueta

Pero al despertar, le invadía aquella sensación de placer mezclada con una cuota de culpabilidad; de alguna manera u otra sentía que estaba engañando a su pareja, Mai.

Aún recostado en la cama decidió ir a visitarla, y olvidar lo acaecido durante su ensueño. Le compró un ramo de flores, (¬¬ para aminorar culpas) y unos chocolates. Durante el camino los deseos de abrazar a Mai, y decirle cuanto la quería, de diluían de su mente, pues aparecía el recuerdo de aquella sombra insensata, que irrumpía sus sueños, para cumplir sus más oscuros deseos.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el hogar de su novia, pero se encontró con un auto, ultimo modelo, estacionado frente a su casa. Pensó que tal vez no tendría otro lugar donde estacionarse, así que no le prestó la menor importancia. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando vio que la puerta se encontraba abierta, y por ello decidió entrar y darle la sorpresa a Mai.

La sonrisa maliciosa ante el susto que pensaba darle comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente, cuando se iba adentrando a la casa, y pudo escuchar unos gemidos masculinos entremezclados con unos femeninos que parecían ser de su novia. Sin pensarlo un sólo instante entró a su habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Mai se hallaba en la cama haciéndolo con Mágnum o-o. Sin pedirle explicaciones, ni hacer escándalos, dejó caer las flores y los chocolates al suelo, y entre lagrimas se marchó corriendo de la casa.

Sus ojos ya no podían ver el camino, por lo que corrió al vacío. Sin darse cuenta había corrido hasta llegar muy cerca de la casa de Kaiba. No se habría percatado de donde se encontraba por no ser que tropezó con un cuerpo tan grácil, tan cálido, y tan placentero como el que había soñado. Ante aquel contacto sus lagrimas desaparecieron, y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un matiz rojizo. No había duda, esa figura era la de sus sueños. Permaneció pegado al torso de aquella sombra, sintiendo la dulce fragancia que expedía, hasta que la sombra le empujó con dureza arrojándolo al suelo.

Joey despertó de su ensueño, encontrándose con una inquisidora mirada observándole.

* * *

Hola n-n Gracias a quienes hayan leido el fics, espero que les haya gustaba. XD de lo contrario tomatazos para mi persona. 


	2. CAP II

- Pero quien demonios te has creído que eres, Wheeler. Cómo te atreves a ponerme las manos encima- le dijo Kaiba

Joey sacudiéndose la cabeza, miró detalladamente el rostro de quien le hablaba, y sin lugar a dudas pudo comprobar que era Kaiba, el odioso y detestable Kaiba

- Tu no me hablas así, niño rico. O acaso quieres pelea¿eh?

- No perdería mi tiempo con un desperdicio humano como. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Pues ven, no eres más que un cobarde; una avestruz que esconde la cabeza. Anda pégame, anda, o no sabe dar golpes el niñito adinerado

Kaiba empuñó su mano y golpeó duramente el ojo de Joey.

- y quieres ver si se patear también, ¬¬ perro sarnoso.

Mokuba quien miraba consternado situación fue al auxilio de Joey.

- Hermano, no lo lastimes.

- El se lo buscó

- Él es mi amigo

- Pero no el mío ¬¬

- Por favor, Seto, no lo lastimes más.

- Qué quieres que haga, si él mismo me pide que lo golpee

- Pero...-intentó inventar una excusa- él vino a verme

- Y¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Se me había olvidado

- Como sea, no le quiero cerca de mi casa, puede traer pulgas

- Quien te crees que eres grandulon raquítico

- ¬¬ haz el favor de no seguir ladrando

- hermano, por favor, está herido

- no importa Mokuba, mejor me voy

- No Joey no te vayas.

- Por favor Seto- puso rostro de ternura

- Ah, está bien, pero que sea por poco tiempo

Kaiba se marchó a su empresa, mientras Mokuba intentaba hacer entrar a Joey a la mansión. Cuando logró que aceptara su invitación, jamás pensó la impresión que le causaría ver la mansión

- Guau, vaya palacete

- Joey, Joey- mokuba intentó inútilmente que Joey despegara la vista del techo

- Voy a traer algo de beber

- Ni siquiera al entregarle la gaseosa logró que Joey saliera de aquella fascinación que le inundaba

- Sabes Joey- intentando atraer su atención- anoche soñé que tu y mi hermano se llevaban muy bien

- Joey escupió de la impresión la gaseosa que Mokuba le había convidado

- Mokuba yo te agradezco que me hayas invitado, pero me tengo que ir-contestó nerviosamente

- Joey espera...

- No, no intentes detenerme u-u

- Pero Joey...

- No es yo..-de pronto calló de la escalera

- Eso intentaba decirte que tuvieras cuidado con la escalera.

- Auch, debiste decírmelo- intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie

Mokuba con la ayuda de algunos sirvientes lo llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones donde le curaron sus heridas y le dejaron reposar. Después de todo, había sido un día muy agobiante para él

Ambos estaban en una nebulosa, llena de bruma que les impedía ver, pero aquello en vez incomodarle le fascinaba porque tenia una excusa para tocar cada uno de los contornos de su cuerpo. Lo tenía sobre si, y su respiración se hacia más espesa ante los estímulos que le causaba el roce de sus cuerpos. No podía evitar sentirse cautivada por el sabor a sal de su piel tan suave, y sudorosa. Pudo descifrar finalmente aunque lenguaje corporal que le insinuaba que le abriera las puertas de su cuerpo para entrar en él. Estaba por entregarse plenamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron u despertó de aquel ensueño que le tenia embelesado

Sin saber donde estaba comenzó a explorar el lugar, y una suave brisa le condujo hasta una de las habitaciones. Quería entrar, pues algo le decía que se encontraría con las figura de sus sueños si lo hacía, y él sólo recordar aquellas "aventuras" que había tenido en su ensueño le motivó a abrir la puerta y entrar sigilosamente. Al ver a aquella figura inundada por la sombra pudo reconocerla inmediatamente, y le trajo reminiscencias de aquellos sueños que le hacían despertar lleno de sudor.

Después de contemplarle detenidamente, recordó que estaba en la casa de seto Kaiba, y que quien dormía ahí era él, por lo que decidió marcharse y olvidar la idea de que la figura de sus sueños era él. Cuando estaba por marcharse, sin darse cuenta algo le hizo tropezar y caer encima del cuerpo reposante, el cual ante tal impacto pareció reaccionar, pero no de la manera en que Joey pensaba que lo haría Seto Kaiba sino de la manera en que la figura que le invadía todas las noches lo hacia, rodeándole con sus brazos.

FIN XDDDDDDDDDD del segundo cap

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este segundo cap. Perdón por la demora ( es que me habia olvidado como super el cap xD), y gracias por leer de dejar review, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer cap 

Atte. Mariela


End file.
